


Silver Lining

by Mayalovestories



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalovestories/pseuds/Mayalovestories
Summary: An outtake from my series The Ships Are Sinking.The epilogue to the story.This is best read after reading the series, The Ships Are Sinking. This contains spoilers from the story.





	Silver Lining

It has been 30 years. The pain of losing his two most trusted men stayed fresh in Dawon's heart for the first 5 of those years. Later he was able to live normally again. One by one he takes on his usual tasks. Soon he was back as the most  aggressive and competitive dealer in the underworld. But on this day of every year for 30 years, he allows his heart to mourn for his friends.

He kneeled down to pour Inseong's favorite wine and Jaeyoon's favorite whiskey in front of their respective graves.

DW: yah! Are you two dating there now? Jaeyoon-ah keep taking care of Inseong out there like you always do here. Inseongie, you deserve a much greater love than what I gave you and Jaeyoon can give you that. You can punish me someday when we meet again. Hahaha though I hope you won't be too harsh haha please...

HY: no, Inseong hyung, give him a hard time when he gets there

Hwiyoung arrived with a bunch of flowers. Lavender. The relaxing scent Inseong used to give to comfort and calm their hearts.

DW: yah~ how could you? I took care of you really well!

HY: no you didn't! Inseong hyung was the one taking care of me. I took care of you!

It's true. Hwiyoung really took good care of Dawon in the years he was too broken from the loss. He surprised everyone with his strength in their trying years. Hwiyoung managed to keep the family together despite losing Inseong, Jaeyoon, and partially Dawon. He showed a warm  and gentle nature which won the hearts of everyone in the family. He also has the right mix of coldness which earned him respect . He was able to reach out to the Yoo family, adopted them as his own. In a few years, the two families were able to live in harmony and lead the underworld shipping business. 

Hwiyoung slowly healed Dawon's grief through each step their business takes forward. 

_DW: your father would have been proud. You are really doing well._

It was hard doing it alone but Hwiyoung stayed strong for his family and for Taeyang's last wish.

\--------------------

Hwiyoung entered his office and ran his hand over the edge of the oakwood table. 

_Taeyang-ah_

_My angel, are you still watching? I did well, right? I'm really glad I was able to meet you even for a short while. I learned a lot from you and it helped me make my dream for my family come true. We were able to rid of all our shady and evil dealings. We were able to help more of those who got the short end of the stick in this cruel soceity._

_Did I make you happy Taeyang-ah? Are you able to smile brightly again?_

_The sun shines extra bright today. I guess you are really happy now._

Hwiyoung sat on his chair and found a letter in the middle of his table

 

_Letter of Resignation_

_I, Lee Dawon, would like to resign as the Kim Family's lagal advisor. I believe that you have grown really well and can manage without me. Have I told you I'm proud of you? I'll say it again, I'm proud of you._

_I would like to spend my last years under the sun and out in the open. I will be traveling the world. I'll send you postcards from every stop._

_I sincerely wish you a brighter future. I believe you can achieve it. Thank you for everything ._

 

_sincerely,_

_Dawon_

\--------------------------

It's been a while since Youngbin saw the bright sun outside of prison. His consistent good detention conduct has lowered his sentence and today he is free .

Youngbin stood outside for a few moments to savor the fresh air.

HONK! HONK!

DW: Hey old man! Would you like to go on an adventure with me?

Youngbin smiled a big smile that made his eyes turn to thin slits, wrinkles at the corners, along with a hearty breathy laughter. The smile and sound Dawon fell for, more than 30 years ago.

Youngbin jumped in and they drove away towards the sun . They live their last years happy and free. Just like when they were young.


End file.
